


Turning Through The Years

by Izayoi Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Gen, June 5th, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Izayoi%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 5th- France's second least favorite day of the year, when he remembers the children he so loved and so failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Through The Years

It was the Fifth of June, one of France’s least favorite days of the year. Behind the Thirtieth of May- just a scant few days ago, it filled him with the most regret. 

On this day, he could only remember the Children he’d failed. The foolish, brave schoolboys who had hardly ever even so much as held a gun. They had wanted to free him. They had loved him, more than he’d loved himself at the time.

And he couldn’t protect them any more than he could have protected Jeanne. 

So on this day, the graves were decorated with Gladiolus and Pink Carnations. The Borage was saved for Enjolras and his Friends of the ABC, those precious, brilliant children he so wished to have saved. 

Enjolras had been one of the few humans to know who he was, to figure it out on his own. He’d pledged his life to protect him, and what had France given him in return? An early grave for him and his dearest. 

Tears stumbled down his face. He felt empty once again, but he could still hear their voices in the air. 


End file.
